Closet Time
by Flamesprite
Summary: What happens when you put two NCIS Agent's in a Closed
1. Chapter 1

None of this charakter's belong to me lalalala you now the rest. This is me first Fanfic so please don't be so hard on me.

* * *

"It's stuck."

"What do you mean 'it's stuck'?"

"I mean it's stuck. Won't open. Locked from the outside. Refusing to comply-"

"I get it. Let me try." pause "It is stuck."

"I just said that."

"This is all your fault."

"My fault!"

"Yes! It was your bright idea to use this closet-"

"Because your choice would have gotten us caught for sure, Miss-Deny-Everything! You know if we'd just told everyone the truth-"

"Oh yes. Wonderful idea. Like that would not have made our lives a living nightmare."

"Well excu-use me! I didn't realize I was such an embarassment!"

sigh "You are not an embarassment."

"Really. Then why can't we tell anyone?"

"You know why! We have enough trouble getting respect around here. If people knew-"

"-they might assume we were actual human beings with lives and feelings and desires, not two machines who only work and sleep. And there's very little of the latter due to the former as it is!" sigh "Maybe this was a mistake."

"Yes, I would definitely say choosing the one closet in the whole Building that has a broken lock was very much a mistake."

"That's not what I meant."

pause "What . . . what did you mean?"

"I think you know."

silence

"You still there? I know the door didn't open but it is dark in here-"

"Is that really what you want?"

"No, of course not! But what are we doing this for otherwise?"

"So . . . you only want to do this if everyone knows. Is it all about what everyone thinks-"

"No, of course not. I want it no matter what. But isn't it all about what everyone thinks? Isn't that why we're in this closet to begin with and not out where someone might see us?"

silence

sigh "Look. I'm sorry. I don't want this to end. I've never wanted to hold onto something so much in my entire life, but . . . I love you. Forgive me for wanting to shout it to the world. Which isn't exactly my style, by the way."

"I am sorry. You are right, of course. All this hiding has been has been hard on me to."

"So. Are we going to do this? Really do this?"

"Yes. We are."

"All the way?"

"I'm not sure I underst-"

"Marry me."

silence

"Hello? Well, you're still in my arms so I know you didn't leave-"

"Are- are you sure?"

"Like I said: I've never wanted to hold on to something more in my entire life."

silence

"Um . . . were you planning on answering or do I have to guess. Not being able to read your body language in the dark doesn't make that easy."

"No." laugh "No, of course not. Um, yes."

pause "Okay, so was that a 'no' you won't marry me or a 'yes' you will?"

"Yes. I will marry you."

"To quote our Abby: sweet!"

* * *

So this was the first Chapter please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews This Story is after that horribel episod in that Kate died but here Kate is alive and no Ziva so that is all I will tell you. Hope you enjoy it

* * *

"Do you hear anything?" 

"Maybe if someone would stop talking."

"They've been in there for awhile."

"It's too quiet."

"Um, that could be good news."

"Or they could be dead. It's possible with those two, you know."

"Move over and let me listen."

"There was a reason I was chosen for this job, remember? Your hearing sucks."

"It does not!"

"Right." pause "Do you think it's safe to look?"

"I don't know. I can't hear what's going on, remember?"

"Because I really would not like to have certain images burned into my brain never to be removed."

"How about you 'remove' yourself and let me have a listen and I'll let you know if it's safe."

"Look, this door is hard enough to hear through with good hearing-"

"Hey. What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing."

"Not a thing."

"Nope."

"Uh-huh. Then why is your ear pressed to that storage closet and why are you just watching him?"

silence

"Open the door."

"I don't think-"

"Not a good idea-"

"Open it."

double sighs

The door flew open suddenly. The three on the outside stared in delight - one of them delighted shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 enjoy

* * *

"I told you. A little time alone was all they needed."

The two on the inside broke their kiss and jumped as far apart as the small closet would allow.

"Director Shepard! Gibbs! McGee!" Kate exclaimed in surprise, futilely running her hands over her hair to straighten it's mussed state.

„ Kate, Tony." Gibbs acknowledge, smiling smugly.

"Is there something you two would like to share with us?" Jen asked, smiling slightly.

The couple shared a quick look Kate's uncertain, Tony's smiling. Finally, Kate smiled as well and turned back to the others. "Yes," she said, stepping closer to Tony and slipping an arm around his waist while his arm went around her shoulders.

„ Gibbs, director Shepard we would like permission for us to be get married."

The three outside the closet made voices of approval.

"Way to go, Tony!" McGee said, reaching forward to shake the man's hand.

"That's wonderful news," Jen said, stepping away from Jethro's side to hug Kate as Jethro shook Tony's hand. "Congratulations. And permission granted."

When Jen moved aside to hug Tony as well, McGee then Jethro took turns hugging Kate.

"It's about time," McGee teased good naturedly. "And congratulations on your coming out of the closet."

Gibbs and Jen groaned at the lame joke, Kate rolled her eyes and smiled, Tony merely looked on in confusion.

"Ignore him," Jen said. "Well, I guess there's some planning to be done."

"Yeah. Hope not to much," Tony said. Everybody just rolled their eye's.

"What dose that mean Tony I aint doing all the work by me self."

"I didn't say that but it is the Women that dose all the work on the wedding the guy's just show and say I do and we'er done", Tony explaind.

"That is not true you'er going to help me do I make my self clear. Anthony Dinozzo "

The disputing couples voices trailed off as they exited the closet and headed down the hall. The other three watched them go.

"That is going to be one interesting marriage," Gibb said while he put an arm around Jen's shoulders as she came to stand by his side once more.

"I give them six months. A year tops."

McGee that is a horribel thing to say, " Jean scolded. She didn't see Jethro's nod his agreement to Mcgee's Statment.

„I still say they could end up killing each other before they make it down the aisle." McGee smiled. „Would you like to place a bet boss? McGee asked? „No, I don't think so". „ Oh, by the way I won!" McGee said.

„ Now how is that possible? It's not possible that you could predict when they'd finally fess up, unless . . ." A slightly outraged look crossed his face. "You rigged it!"

"I would never-"

Jethro stepped over to the door and checked the lock. "You did! You busted the lock on purpose!"

„What's that?" McGee said, raising a hand to the comm link in his ear. "Abby? What did you say you need me help with you'er Computer? On my way."

* * *

Please review thank's 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the new chapter hope you'll enjoy it have fun **_

* * *

„You can't hide forever, McGee!" Jethro called after him but Jen's hold on his arm kept him from going after the laughing Agent. Jethro shook his head in annoyance. Jen waited patiently for him to calm down.

"You okay?" she finally asked after several minutes.

"Yeah," he agreed reluctantly.

"Good. Because we've got a big day tomorrow and I don't want you in a sour mood."

He finally turned to look at her, all of his thoughts of McGee were swept from his mind. "How could I possibly be in a sour mood tomorrow?"

"Are you nervous?"

"No. You?"

"A little."

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

"Well, we won't know until tomorrow."

"You heard the doc. So far so good."

"You make it sound like it's nothing."

"That is not what I meant and you know it." He reached down and rested a hand on the imperceptible bluge growing around her middle. "Baby's first picture is a very big deal."

Finally getting a smile from her he leaned forward and kissed his wife slowly. They shared another smile then he draped his arm over her shoulders again and they started down the hall.

"You know, there's a long list of people wanting the same permission you gave just gave Kate and Tony. And they've been waiting longer."

"Ah, but none of them have officially come to ask me. Makes me wonder how much they want it."

"And you wanting our wedding to happen so fast had nothing to do with this?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said, though her smile betrayed her.

"It'll be a year next week," he reminded her.

"I know. You better have something amazing planned. Mr. Gibbs "

"Oh, I do. I do. Mrs. Gibbs."

Laughter echoed off the walls of the NCIS Headaquaters, as they made thre way to her office.

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
